


You wanna be on top?

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Established Relationship, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), First Time Bottoming, Pegging, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 13 - Pegging"Okay," Loki says patiently and slowly starts circling his rim with her slick fingers. "Try to relax for me. Let me take care of you."





	You wanna be on top?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 50th Thorki fic😱😀🎉
> 
> Also, I've been watching next top model lately, hence the title 😆

Thor's whole body tenses the moment the tips of Loki's fingers touch him, and he takes a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.

"Thor. We can leave it for another time- or just forget it. It's fine," Loki tells him, stopping what she was doing, giving him another chance to back out. 

"No, it's fine. _I_'m fine. _Really!_" he says immediately, nodding his head with more confidence than he actually feels. He _wants_ this, he really does, he's just very nervous.

"Okay," Loki says patiently and slowly starts circling his rim with her slick fingers. "Try to relax for me. Let me take care of you, okay?"

Thor does his best to obey, feeling some of the tension slowly leaving his body as he starts getting accustomed to having his sister - or anyone really - touching him down there.

He has kind of always been curious and wanted to try this but he can't really imagine doing it with any of his previous girlfriends. Now with Loki, though, it feels right, even if he can't bring himself to relax completely yet, both nervousness and excitement keeping him on edge.

It was about a week ago when they talked about it and agreed on this; Thor was the one to bring it up - after chickening out way too many times - and Loki was justifiably surprised but quick to get on board, promising to take care of everything. And well, here they are now.

Loki leans over him and brushes their lips together, pressing soft little kisses on his lips and efficiently distracting Thor as she slides one slick finger inside him.

"Oh," Thor breathes out quietly, a slight frown forming between his eyebrows, now focusing on the strange sensation of his sister's finger moving inside him.

"How does it feel?"

"Weird," he replies and she smiles at him, leaning in to peck his cheeks.

"Give it time," Loki says and Thor nods; he trusts her.

He can tell that Loki's being extra careful, moving slowly as she eases her delicate finger in and out of his hole. He’s not used to being treated with such care during sex, so gently, as if he’s precious and fragile - something that a man of his size definitely isn’t -, but he finds that he really likes it. He supposes it shouldn’t be surprising; his sister promised to take care of him and Loki is good at everything she does; this is obviously no exception.

Loki works him open patiently and adds a second digit after a while, the copious amount of lube she used allowing it to slide in with barely any resistance.

Thor tucks a stray lock of black hair behind Loki's ear and brings his hand to the side of her neck so he can pull her into another kiss, finding it easier to relax when his sister's soft lips are on his.

He expected it to hurt, if he's honest, but there's no pain at all as Loki begins pumping her fingers in and out of him, the sensation even starting to become pleasant.

He sighs into her mouth and can feel her smile against his lips, obviously pleased that he has finally relaxed.

"Good?" She asks and he hums, moaning softly when she rubs his inner walls more firmly. "Can I try something?"

Thor frowns but nods his head, giving his consent, curious to see what his sister is planning now.

Loki twists her wrist and slightly crooks her fingers inside him, like she's looking for som-

"_Oh_," he gasps out and instinctively arches his back, pushing his ass downwards, his body seeking more of that new thrilling feeling.

"Here it is!" Loki says excitedly - his prostate, Thor realizes - and repeats the same movement as before, this time finding the magic little spot inside him almost immediately.

"Fuck. That- that feels _good_," Thor says, his breathing growing heavier, and Loki chuckles, an endearing smug expression forming on her face.

They continue like this for a while, Loki stroking his inner walls with slippery fingers, applying gentle pressure on his prostate, but not as much as before, probably not wanting to overwhelm him on his first time. Thor can feel his cock twitching and leaking against his hip - now that he has relaxed and is actually enjoying this it has grown into its full hardness again -, but he doesn't reach for it; he'd like to come when Loki's finally inside him.

"Do you think you're ready?" Loki asks, probably meaning how he feels and not if he's physically ready- he’s sure she can tell whether his ass is stretched enough or not better than him, anyway.

Thor only has to think about it for a few seconds before nodding, grinning nervously when Loki smiles at him.

He props himself up on his elbows, watching his sister put on the leather strap-on harness that has a rather realistic veiny dildo attached to it. They chose it together; Loki suggested this size for his first time and if Thor's honest, he found it a bit small at first, compared to his own cock at least, but now that he's about to have it inside him he can't deny that it looks rather intimidating.

Loki tightens the straps around her hips with deft fingers, working on them as if this is anything but new to her-

_Oh._

"Hey, Lo. Have you done this before?"

"Mhm," Loki replies nonchalantly, reaching for the lube and applying some on the dildo, completely oblivious to Thor's shock- and yes, maybe a little bit of jealousy.

"With _who_?" He asks before he can stop himself, feeling his cheeks slightly blushing when Loki chuckles in amusement.

"All you need to know for now, brother, is that I know what I'm doing. You should feel lucky that your first time is with someone experienced," Loki says and winks at him playfully.

Thor gapes at her, his eyes widening. "_Experienced?_ Jesus, Loki, how many guys have you pegged?"

"Would you like me to make you a list?"

"Well, that would actually be nice, thank y-"

"Shut up, Thor," Loki interrupts him, her face splitting into a huge, fond grin, and Thor pouts, only barely restraining himself from crossing his arms over his chest petulantly. "Would it help if I told you that this time is really special to me? And that I never was as nervous as I am now?"

Thor's lips twitch up despite himself, moving his hands to cup Loki's face, pecking her rosy lips. "Yeah, it actually would," he says and Loki smiles at him. "Why are _you_ nervous, though?"

"I- I just want to make it good for you," she mumbles, cheeks flushing, and Thor's chest fills with affection. He feels more relaxed than he's been in the last half hour. Loki is still his sweet little sister and he _trusts_ her. There's no reason to be nervous.

"Lo, fuck me," he says and she lets out a surprised laugh but then nods her head eagerly.

"Like this?" She asks and then quickly settles between his parted legs when Thor says yes. He'd like to be able to look at her, at least this first time; she helps him remain calm. Plus, she's always so fucking breathtaking while they fuck, Thor can never take his eyes off her.

"Breath," she instructs as she guides the dildo to his entrance, and Thor does so, gasping when the tip nudges his rim and starts to slide inside him. Loki stops moving once she's fully buried inside his body, and caresses his hair gently as he tries to moderate his panting.

His hole feels stretched and full, and he's once again thankful for his sister that didn't let him get a bigger dildo. This one seems to be just fine for his case right now.

"Move," he tells her once he thinks he's ready and Loki complies, starting to slowly roll her hips, building up a steady pace.

The dildo slides in and out of him rhythmically and Thor's legs open wider apart of their own accord, soon all but welcoming his sister's thrusts inside him, asking for more.

"Feels good- really good," he gasps and whines when Loki delivers a harder thrust, the dildo brushing over his prostate, making him clench around it. Loki hums and keeps fucking into him, coming willingly to him when Thor pulls her into a kiss.

His hands move to her sides and slowly drift lower to her ass, cupping the perfect round globes and squeezing them, encouraging her to go faster, and his sister of course does not disappoint.

She pounds into him harder and Thor bucks his hips up, trying to meet her thrusts halfway, groaning every time the dildo rubs over his prostate. His cock is trapped between their bodies, leaking desperately over his lower stomach, and Thor is just grateful for the little friction he gets as he and Loki basically rock against each other.

He frees one of Loki's asscheeks and moves even lower, letting out a low whine when he feels how wet she is; she _like_ this, she gets off on it, too.

Knowing that his little sister seems to enjoy this so much makes heat curl into his groin, successfully driving him closer to the edge.

He whimpers when Loki bites at his bottom lip hard, the precise, forceful thrust that follows eliciting another desperate sound from him, leaving him panting heavily.

"Fuck... I didn't expect you to be so responsive. You sound so good when you moan like this, so needy," Loki tells him breathlessly, her heated gaze boring into him, her dilated pupils swallowing the green of her eyes almost completely.

"If I knew it'd feel so good I would've asked you much earlier," he says earnestly and Loki laughs, crashing their lips together again.

He grunts into the kiss when Loki's hand finds his neglected cock, his balls tightening, feeling ready to explode. Loki's aiming at his prostate with every thrust now, driving the dildo deep inside him and stealing Thor's breath away, forcing him to break the kiss and just _breathe_.

Loki mouths at his jaw and then lower at his neck, her wicked talented tongue leaving a wet path on his skin.

"Come on, brother. Come for me, darling," Loki tells him between the kisses she presses to Thor's throat, her teeth grazing over his sensitive skin there. Thor's body seems to be unable to ignore her and disobey her, and it's not long before he feels his muscles tensing and his groin tightening, a broken loud moan leaving his mouth as he spills all over his stomach and Loki's hand, feeling his hole clenching tightly around the dildo.

Loki milks him empty with firm tugs and only stops stroking him when Thor whimpers weakly, feeling too sensitive to be touched.

He closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Loki, still panting, not wanting her to move just yet. It almost feels too much, but he wants to relish this for a little longer, loving this unexpectedly wonderful feeling of being so full.

Loki presses soft kisses on his neck and collarbone, humming pleased as Thor strokes her back.

He lets her go eventually and hisses when Loki pulls out, even though she does it carefully. She removes the strap, carelessly tossing it on the floor.

"Oh, you didn't-"

"Shh, I got it," Loki tells him, pushing him back when Thor moves to sit up. "This, today, is all about you," she says and then straddles his waist, smiles at him as she brings her hand between her legs.

Then she reaches and grabs his wrist, guiding his hand to her tit and Thor is more than happy to oblige, bringing his other hand there, as well. His eyes rake over Loki, over her beautiful face and her pink pretty lips, her gorgeous body, his gaze settling eventually between her legs, where she's touching herself.

She moans as she slides two fingers inside her slick cunt, working on her clit with her other hand. Thor licks his lips in instinct and kneads his sister's tits, twisting her nipples between his fingers until she gasps and whines.

"Come here," he tells her and Loki leans over him until he can reach her breasts with his lips, not wasting any time before starting to suck on one nipple, swallowing as much of the round mount as he can in his mouth.

Loki whines and the movements of her hands speed up, growing more urgent, a loud moan escaping her when he lets his teeth graze against the hard little nub.

Thor moves to her other breast, giving it the same treatment, feeling the goosebumps that rise over his sister's smooth skin as he flicks her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

"_Brother_," she moans and a series of curses leaves her mouth as she climaxes, slightly shaking on top of him.

Thor lets her finish and then manhandles her so she's lying right on top of him, tilting his head down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"So, that was definitely a good idea," he says after a few moments and Loki laughs, humming in agreement.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she says, placing a sweet little kiss on his collarbone.

They're silent for a while and Thor is already slowly dozing off, until he remembers the really important thing he wanted to ask.

"Okay, so... about that list-"

He totally expects and welcomes the hard pinch from his sister, both of them laughing when he easily declares defeat.

He'll have to try another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading❤️❤️❤️


End file.
